


Birthday?!

by Angels767



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, birthday fic, birthday gift to andrastini, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels767/pseuds/Angels767
Summary: Alistair finds out late that it’s his favorite warden’s birthday.Short cute fluff between Alistair and andrastini’s Warden Surana!





	Birthday?!

Sitting and chatting by the fire and camp had turn into a treat for Alistair, especially when talking to Tini.

She got his humor and would even come back with her own, and that always helped his nights. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

He wondered if he should tell her now? Was it too soon? Would he slip over his words? Maker, would she laugh?

After another joke slipped from his lips, Tini laughed, her hand slipping to his knee. His body warmed at the gesture, forgetting his fears for a moment.

Placing his hand over hers, he grinned as her bright eyes looked at him. Maker, she was gorgeous. Silver blonde hair, her bright eyes like stars, the way they twinkled at him when he made her laugh or just smile.

“Tini, I—“

“Ah, here you are!” Leliana called as she made her way to them. “I was hoping you’d still be up,” she said before presenting a box to her, one with a pretty bow tied around it. “Happy birthday, Tini, sorry it’s not very grand.”

Alistair’s eyes went wide and he felt his throat tighten. _Birthday?!_

Toni’s eyes grew wide as well, but for a completely different reason as a gasp left her. “What? You didn’t! I didn’t expect anything! How did you even know?”

Leliana giggled. “A little bird told me. Now, go on, open it.”

Tini looked down at the box in glee. “At the Circle there wasn’t much gift giving!” she said as she untied the ribbon.

Alistair sadly released her hand to let her open the box, all the while still panicking on the inside. _It’s her birthday!_

Tini opened the box and gasped when she pulled out a blue dress. “This is beautiful! Thank you.”

“Shall we try it on? I’m hoping it fits well.”

Tini nodded in excitement before turning and kissing Alistair’s cheek. “I’ll be right back!”

He blushed at the attention and nodded. “I’ll be here.”

She grinned at him before dashing off with Leliana to change. When she was out of sight he groaned softly. _I need to find her something!_ he thought before trying to remember if he had anything in his tent he could give her.

Time passed quicker than he realized because Tini emerged from her tent. His breath caught in his throat once more.

The dress hugged her torso nicely before being flown past the hips. Tini spun and twirled in the dress, it fanning out around her. “I love it! Thank you!”

“Oh, I’m so happy you do! Every woman needs a pretty dress.”

Tini smiled brightly before turning to Alistair, whose jaw was currently hanging. “What do you think?”

His mouth moved, but no sounds came out. “B-beautiful,” he blurted out after a moment. Suddenly he stood. “Um, I’ll- I’ll be right back.” He dashed off to his tent and immediately dived in.

Alistair rummaged through his things. _Come on, there’s got to be something! Cheese? I could give her my last slice— stupid idea! What about a statuette? No, she gave me these— Maker, have I never given her anything besides that rose?!_

Finding a couple of things that he was unsure she would like, but felt limited, he wrapped them in a rag.

“Alistair?”

He froze at hearing her voice. “Um, yes?”

“Can I come in?”

“Um.” He looked at the mess next to him. “It’s… it’s a bit of a mess.”

Tini giggled and his lips twitched into a smile. “You should see mine after the dog gets into it. I don’t mind.”

“Well, sure, um, c-come in.” He felt nervous. The tent was a small space, though they had been in tight spaces before…

She slipped into the tent and immediately smiled. “There’s my favorite warden!”

He flushed at her words and at the fact she was still wearing the new dress Leliana got her. “Took the words right out of my mouth, my dear.”

“...you’re not trying to find me a gift, are you?”

“Uhh.” He quickly hid the items in his hand behind his back. “No— well, maybe.”

She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. “You don’t need to get me anything. I didn’t really get gifts at the Circle, so I’m not missing out.”

He frowned a little at her words. Sure, he didn’t ever receive any gifts either on his birthdays, but he knew gifts were important with someone you cared for. “But… I want to. Um, here,” he said as he held out what little he found. When she pulled back the cloth he flushed at the sock that managed to get in the pile. “I— no, not that.” He quickly tossed the sock behind him. “I- I’ve got cheese and this one pretty coin I found— no, wait, this… this is trash. I’m sorry. Maybe I can get something in the next village?”

Tini blushed before leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Alistair turned red as he stopped. “U-um, I haven’t given you anything yet…”

A soft laugh left her. “Just knowing you want to makes me happy.” A teasing glint appeared in her eyes. “Though, I suppose _you_ could be my gift.”

Blinking at her, his cheeks turned a little red. “Ha, um…” He grinned a little as he tossed the cheese and coin behind him. “I, uh, hmm maybe?”

She hummed happily. “I love when you turn red.”

Alistair huffed as he moved his hands to her waist. “Little minx…” he mumbled as he lightly pulled her into his lap. “But, I have to say…” he said as he kissed her cheek. “I didn’t think you could look more gorgeous.” His eyes roamed her body. “This dress… Maker, you’re truly beautiful. A beautiful goddess.”

Turning a deeper pink she hid her face in his neck, becoming shy. “You’re too sweet.”

“I…” He swallowed his fear. “I love you, Tini,” he whispered to her ear as he held her tighter.

She pulled back and looked up at him in surprise and awe. “What?”

Taking a steady breath, he smiled at her as he ignored his racing heart. “I love you. You’re more brilliant and beautiful than the stars. Tini—mm!”

She pulled him down to her lips and held him tightly to her as they kissed. Her body pressed against his and he returned the kiss with just as much passion as she gave him.

Pulling back to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers. “So…” he began, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” she breathed out, her eyes dazzling up at him. “This is the best birthday ever.”

His grin grew. “Happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For andrastini on tumblr! I found out today it was her birthday, so Alistair is pretty much me in this XD  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Enjoy all the love! I hope you like this and I hope Tini came out all right. *hugs*


End file.
